


Nice and Small Miracles

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Aziraphale's and Crowley's state of happiness after the exchange of love confessions causes some smaller miracles.





	Nice and Small Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Gute und kleine Wunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200063) by [fish4cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4cat/pseuds/fish4cat)

Still half asleep, Crowley reached out to the other half of the bed, finding only the blanket. Before concern could kick in, however, the smell of coffee reached his tongue, causing him to smile into the pillow. With a yawn, he straightened himself up and slipped out of the bed.

"Angel", he said with a broad smile and picked up the cup which was waiting for him on the reading desk, "did you have the coffee beans in storage? That's my favourite brand."

Aziraphale did not look up from his book, but he was smiling. "...maybe."

The demon placed a light kiss on Aziraphale's cheek before he settled down on the sofa. He took a small sip, savouring it.

_Something is different_, Crowley realised. "Angel, I don't remember your bookshop being this cozy and light-flooded." Every surface in the shop seemed to be covered in gold, and Crowley could feel the pleasant warmth of the sun all over.

This time, Aziraphale did look up. "Oh. Now you mention it, you're right. An involuntary miracle, maybe." He beamed at Crowley, and suddenly, music seemed to come from the back of the bookshop.

Crowley raised his eyebrow. "I don't recall you having a radio, either."

"I don't. ... It's a lovely song, isn't it?"

"It is", Crowley admitted.

*

After eating breakfast (or in Crowley's case, watching breakfast being eaten) in a nearby cafe, Crowley decided to drive back to his flat. "I need to look after the plants. Will be back in no time."

"All right", the angel answered. "Dinner tonight?"

The demon kissed him goodbye. "You bet." He sauntered out of the cafe, humming. When he entered his flat, the melody was still on his lips. He smirked while striding through the living room, preparing himself to yell at the plants "I'm home!" in a menacing tone. He opened the door to his private garden - and stopped in his tracks, jaw dropping. "Wha...?"

All of the plants were in full bloom, even those he had never expected to develop blossoms, and the blossoms were _breathtaking. _The room seemed like an explosion of colours. Overflowing with beauty and _love_.

"Oh." With a hot flush, the demon realised that they had to be reacting to his feelings. Face red, he began stammering. "Don't think that that changes anything. I'm still a demon, and I'll..." He broke off, because, for the first time in decades, he did not find it in himself to shout at them. His eyes flickered across the room, taking the stunning patterns and hues in. _I'll yell at them later_, he decided. With a shrug of his shoulders, he made way for the kitchen. _Could bring this wine bottle I put away for a special occasion. _Unconsciously, he again picked up the melody of the song he had heard in the bookshop.

Crowley did not know it yet, but he would never again yell at his plants.

"_All you need is love, love_...", the demon hummed, and the plants swayed along to the melody, their colours intensifying even more.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Aziraphale does know (and love) the Beatles songs :)
> 
> Again, a big thank you to SolemnArt/@SolemnRosary on Twitter for their beautiful illustration <3 The tweet is here: https://twitter.com/solemnrosary/status/1178654779884617729?s=21


End file.
